


Nobody Compares to you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Fallen Angels, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Violence, Porn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: fulfilled requests. All the Jeonghan and Joshua content 😉. Fluff, angst, porn, everything will probably be written once.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> still taking requests at this time. Yoonhong only at this time. Send them on curiouscat so I can keep track of them easier. https://curiouscat.me/lietothedevil

_ Person A is alone in the rain because they forgot to bring an umbrella, Person B offers to share theirs. (Ship YoonHong) _

Jeonghan yawned, mentally cursing the rain. It ruined a perfectly sunny day. At least he managed to buy an umbrella though, otherwise he’d be stranded at the office. Which no thanks, he wanted to get home. 

“Shh,” a soft voice murmured. “It’s ok. Once the rain lets up we’ll go home and get dry. And I’ll feed you. Then you’ll soon get all fat and super fluffy.”

Eyebrows going up, Jeonghan looked over into the small alleyway where the voice was coming from.

A man crouched down, petting what looked to be a small abandoned kitty. 

Fuck, wasn’t that heart wrenching. That dude was like all the cliches. Only thing missing was his handsome face; Jeonghan couldn’t see his face at the moment so who knew. 

Sighing, Jeonghan walked closer. His one good deed for today. “Excuse me? Did you want to walk together to the station maybe?”

Cliche man turned around and damn he did have the face. He was like a flower prince. Pretty pretty. 

“I don’t want to be a bother. What station are going to?”

Whichever station you’re going to, Jeonghan thought, a bit dazed by the pretty man. 

* * *

_ Hello. Can I request a kindergarden YoonHong where Yoon is a protective and possesive bestie. Thank you _

  
“No! Shua is my princess!” Jeonghan tugged, dragging Joshua towards him. Away from stupid ugly Seungcheol. 

“No! It’s my turn to have a princess!” He grabbed Joshua’s other hand and tugged. 

Joshua let out a yelp. His tiny body was being pulled and he hurt. He let out a wail, calling the teacher to them. 

“What are you two doing?” She broke their holds, picking Joshua up to move him away from them. “You shouldn’t hurt your friend like that. Look you two bruised him.” She held out Joshua’s arms, wrists all red. 

Sighing, she patted Joshua on the back as he sniffled. “It’s time out for you two.” She pointed to the corner. “No more fighting. You two will come out when I say so.” 

Jeonghan’s lower lip wobbled, his eyes getting misty. Seungcheol teared up, nodding sadly. 

* * *

_hi :( im still curious for jihan's married life on "send me a love letter" :((_ (  
  


“Another homemade lunchbox Dr. Yoon?” A curious nurse smiled at him. 

Jeonghan smiled, it seems that not everyone knew he was taken. Gently, he lifted his lunchbox with his left hand to show off the ring. “Of course. My lover never lets me go hungry. They helped me through medical school by making sure I didn’t go hungry.” 

She visibly deflated. Jeonghan chuckled. “They’re the best cook.”

Shua was the best and Jeonghan would never give him up.

“That’s nice,” she said, trying not look sad. “I’m glad they’ve been with you for so long.” There was no use fighting for a spot when clearly that woman was devoted through medical school even. 

In his office, Joshua let out a tiny sneeze


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo didn't quite fulfill the first request to what it was asking but it got sort of close

_jeonghan new babysitter of joshua next door neighbour or something like that. joshua initially couldnt babysit cuz he was too busy with study or work. but joshua ends up coming over and making out with jeonghan :D_

* * *

“Chloe?” Joshua heard a giggle, followed by a loud screech. 

“Shua!” A blur of purple ruffles and pigtails rammed into Joshua’s legs. “You’re here! You’re here! You’re here! Mommy said you couldn’t and she got this other person and he’s not fun at all!” 

Joshua smiled, gently petting her hair. God, his little cousin spoke miles every second. Whoever his aunt got to babysit for the last two hours was probably losing his damn mind. “Not everyone can keep up with you Chloe. Now where is this person. Auntie said that since I’m free now I’ll take care of you.” 

Stooping down, Joshua picked her up. He booped her on the nose, smiling at her giggle. “She’s afraid you’ll kill this poor person if they stay any longer.”

“Mommy’s funny,” she grinned, all teeth. “Jeonghan’s fineeeeee. He’s just on the floor catching his breath.” 

Damn. Did his little cousin maim someone finally? He’d better find out. 

Quickly, he walked them into the living room. Chloe was right. The poor dude was on the floor, looking winded and exhausted. 

“Shua down,” Chloe commanded. 

Joshua gave her a look, meekly she tacked on a please. Satisfied, Joshua put her down. 

Chloe ran to the guy on the floor. She started to shake him. “Mommy got Shua to come. You can go home now. Shua’s the best!” 

The guy groaned. “Thank god. You’re too energetic.”

Chloe laughed. “You’re just slow.”

Joshua cleared his throat, before Chloe could say any more mean things. “My aunt said to pay you the full amount. And that she’s sorry she had to make you babysit even if for a few hours.” 

Turning over, the guy looked at Joshua, his eyes going up and down like he was checking Joshua out. He gave a smile that bordered on flirty. “Well if this is the payment this gig wasn’t so bad.” 

Chloe stared, her pretty eyes narrowing. “Shua isn’t the payment.” She ran to Joshua, standing in front of him like her tiny little body could cover his. She bared her teeth. “Go home Jeonghan.” 

He laughed. “I got it little queen.” He got up. “Yoon Jeonghan. I live next door to your Aunt. I hope we’ll see each other again,” winking as he passed Joshua by. 

Joshua said nothing, a slight blush on his face.

* * *

_A short in the matchmaker matchmaker world? ☺️_

Rolling over, Jeonghan patted to his side. He hit empty air and cold bed sheets. Joshua was probably cooking breakfast. Every time they were in LA, more often than not Joshua would make breakfast unless they had plans for brunch or eating out. 

His cute brat whispered to him in bed, telling him the stories of how the one meal that he and his mom always shared was breakfast. Jeonghan indulged Joshua in everything he could. If eating breakfast together made Joshua happy then Jeonghan would do it everyday for the rest of their lives together. 

By the time he made it down the stairs, Joshua finished up plating the last bits of food. 

He beamed at Jeonghan, “Morning.” 

“Morning angel.” Jeonghan sat down, far away enough from the table for Joshua to sit on his lap. He patted his thighs. 

Joshua pursed his lips, playing as if he didn’t want to rush over and plaster himself all over Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan found it cute how he tried to play hard to get some days. “Come on baby.”

Walking over, Joshua gingerly sat on Jeonghan’s lap, swinging his legs over. “Do you think I’m on the menu for breakfast? Asking me to sit on your lap like this.”

Jeonghan smirked. Leaning in, he kissed Joshua softly. As he pulled away, “You always offer yourself as a part of breakfast. How am I supposed to think otherwise?”


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hello! Thank you for always writing the best yoonhong fics!!  _ _ Would you do fallen angel Jeonghan and angel Joshua? _

  
Joshua’s hands gently worked their way through his feathers. “You need to be more careful. Look at all these damaged feathers.” As soft as he could, he broke off feathers that were broken, smoothing down ruffled ones as he went. 

“Jobs can be rough,” Jeonghan said, shrugging his huge grey wings. “Dragging people to hell isn’t easy. People don’t want to go.” 

Sighing, Joshua kissed his cheek. “You play with some of them though.”

Jeonghan laughed. “Why not? I’m not God’s child anymore. The color of these wings aren’t pure anymore Shua.” 

“But you’re pure to me,” Joshua whispered, his own white wings fluttering. 

* * *

_ Hi! I was wondering if you could write something from bang bang (the one where Joshua pretended to kill Jeonghan and afterwards they had to keep communication minimal?) thanks!! _

  
  


Coughing, he spat blood in Joshua’s direction. “You fucking traitor.” 

Joshua smiled, cold and dangerous. 

Jeonghan punched the tied up man in the face. “Don’t talk to him like that.” He grinned, feral and bright. “He never betrayed those who mattered.”

Snorting, Joshua shook his head. Of course Jeonghan meant him, and the organization. Joshua’s time as double agent was coming to an end as soon as this piece of shit coughed up the info they needed. Or when Jihoon was finished extracting what he needed from what Joshua stole. 

“Don’t hurt him too much,” Joshua said, grabbing Jeonghan’s wrist to look at his fist. “He’s not worth it.”

“He shouldn’t be bad mouthing you,” Jeonghan replied. He kissed Joshua on his forehead. “You go on ahead,” he eyed their hostage, “I’ll take care of him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests it’ll probably be a running thing for a while. I’ll only write top jeonghan and bottom Joshua. Preference (*´∇｀*) https://curiouscat.me/lietothedevil

Please please write a story about joshua being the priest and jeonghan being the pure angel. they fall in love and jeonghan purifies joshua through love making :)

thank you!

* * *

Joshua moaned, clinging to Jeonghan. He clenched unconsciously on the large cock invading his ass. 

Wings fluttered as Jeonghan groaned, his hands crept further up Joshua’s priest robes, feeling his fingers graze lace panties on Joshua’s ass. “These robes are made for easy access.” 

Laughing, Joshua let the angel feel him up. “Are you going to complain?” The cock in his ass twitched and let out a spurt of precome. 

“Why complain?” Jeonghan panted, “It made it easier for me to get you where I wanted you.” 

Joshua huffed before letting out a long whine as Jeonghan’s cock slowly pulled out. “Pervert.” 

“Says the priest who’s wearing lacy underthings and letting someone fuck him,” Jeonghan replied. 

Joshua smirked, his body trembling. “But you’re an angel. God’s messenger.” He pushed down, taking Jeonghan’s cock deep. Throwing his head back at the sensation, he clawed at Jeonghan’s wings. 

Jeonghan hissed. “No one said I was a good angel.” He bit down on Joshua’s throat. “Come for me baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last request I smushed two of them together as they were rather similar

How about... yoonhong get married? Yoonhong 1st date? Yoonhong first time? Etc.. ❤️

* * *

“Watch it!” Jeonghan glared, wiping away the spatter from his friend. 

Coughing, Seungkwan eyes shook. “You just told me that you two had your first time before your first date?” He leaned in, “You fucked him before dating him???”

Jeonghan shrugged. “Shua was looking for a good time. I gave him one and then I wanted a date.” He grinned. “It’s an interesting story isn’t it?”

* * *

 _Are you still taking requests 🥺Perhaps slytherin Jeonghan and ___ Joshua?CEO Jeonghan and secretary joshua?Teacher Jeonghan and student Joshua_?

“Class is dismissed. I have office hours if anyone needs help with anything.” Jeonghan started to gather his materials. Seeing none of his students, he grinned to himself as he walked to his office. 

Settling down, he loosened his tie. Man, he was getting old. 

A knock on his door had him sitting up. “Come in.”

“Hello professor,” Joshua said, smile on his face. “Are you free?”

Jeonghan would always be free for his favorite student. He patted his thighs as Joshua closed the door and locked it. “For you? Always.” He smiled, like a predator waiting to devour his prey. 

Coyly, Joshua began to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

_“Protective alpha Jeonghan of best friend omega Joshua ☺️ Thank you for being the best source of yoonhong fics” and “Jeonghan getting Joshua through a heat please 🥺”_

Jeonghan groaned, driving his cock deep. The sweet smell of chocolate was making him lose his mind. 

Joshua squirmed, moaning roughly into the pillow he was biting on. He moved back on Jeonghan’s thrusts. 

“You’re always so wet Shua,” he murmured, smothering the instinct to bite into that lovely bare neck in front of him. Gripping Joshua’s hips, he fucked into him just the way the omega liked. 

Joshua angled his ass even higher showing off how his back curved beautifully. It didn’t help stop Jeonghan’s alpha instincts to bite and claim. Especially since they were currently fucking in the traditional claiming position. Joshua’s ass in the air and his face down into the sheets. 

Jeonghan couldn’t bite him. Couldn’t claim him. They were idols for fucks sakes and Joshua showing up on stage with a claim mark would end him.

It didn’t matter if Joshua only ever wanted Jeonghan to help him through his heats despite how the other members were willing, begging Joshua even. It didn’t matter if Joshua only ever let Jeonghan touch him on his unmarked neck. Didn’t matter if Joshua only calmed down when Jeonghan tried. None of it mattered because they weren’t mates and Joshua wasn’t his. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d get through the requests rather quickly but I’m not in a good place mentallly so everything is hard lately 😞

_ hi im from brazil and i really like your fics. can i place a request for when you want to write? maybe a continuation for "you, me and baby"? _

Joshua smiled as Jeonghan proudly took their son around. 

Haneul giggled as Jeonghan lifted him in the air before bringing him down to nuzzle his chubby baby cheeks. 

Watching them, Joshua took a sip of his drink. It was odd to be back here in South Korea when they were setting roots down in America. But it seemed that Jeonghan’s family missed him. And Joshua missed their friends. 

The look on his father-in-laws had Joshua smirking the whole party. Especially when he saw the ring on Joshua’s finger and the child in their arms. The old man could barely keep control his facial twitch. 

Joshua wasn’t going anywhere. But his father-in-law one day would. If he didn’t relent Joshua could help him into his grave early

* * *

_ I miss your stories so muccchhh that its hurt lol so can I have request jihan moment in walking down that path or maybe in panties high? Maybe you can give me bits of their moments after the incident or the drama. thanks a lot _

Joshua should’ve known that Jeonghan was up to something when he saw that smug smile on his face. He stared down at the bed, the sheets covered with different lingerie sets and panties galore. 

It wasn’t a bad thing. Joshua really did like the presents. But he never modeled him wearing such things for anyone before, despite what Jeonghan had asked him when they first met. 

Gently, his lets his fingers run down the fabric of a gauzy little tank top that was held together with a tie at the top where his collarbones would be. ‘Jeonghan would like this,’ he thought. It would give him access to all of Joshua’s chest but still give cover him enough where Joshua could tease. 

“Are you done yet?” Jeonghan pressed against the closed door, his weight making it creak lightly. “I only bought you things that would look good.”

Joshua could hear the slight whine in his voice. Jeonghan was getting impatient. Joshua laughed. “Let me decide and I’ll be out soon.”

* * *

_ Clueless shua and a horny Jeonghan 💖💖 _

Ugh, why did Joshua have to be so cute. Jeonghan watched as Joshua snuggled up to him, leaning his head onto Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

Joshua wrapped one hand around his bicep, holding onto Jeonghan for warmth. It made his heart pound, and for some weird reason getting him hot and bothered too. 

Fuck getting horny over Joshua being cuddly and cute. 


End file.
